shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate: Mimir Denis
Profile: Identity: He has 2 True Names being Mimir and Denis . Mimir, The Rememberer, Wise One is a figure from Norse Mythology renowned for his knowledge and wisdom. He was beheaded during the Æsir-Vanir War. His head was then used by Odin which recites to Odin knowledge and counsel. He is said to be drinking mead from Odin who also sacrifice an eye to Mimir's well. Mimir uses the well to gain knowledge from drinking it and uses the Gjallerhorn to hold the water. He was beheaded but Odin uses magic to reanimate the head to help give Odin more advice. Denis is the bishop of Parisii and was martyred by being beheaded by a sword. He was sent from Italy to convert Gaul under the direction of Pope Fabian. There he was appointed First Bishop of Paris. Over there, Denis and his followers were so effective at converting others that non-Christian priests were worried and instigated Roman Governor to arrest them. After a long imprisonment, they were beheaded on the highest hill of Paris. Upon his head being cut off, his body picked up the head and recite a sermon the entire journey of several miles from the summit of the hill. Later the bodies were buried at the location of martyrdom. In death, he became a saint and regarded as the patron saint of the French people. A Phantom used of the 2 entity that suited each other due to their missing body part as well as being high in Divinity. Sa Appearance: Appearance: Physical Appearance: Mimir Denis takes the appearance of an old man that is headless, carrying an old man head in his arms. The head appears to have a Halo attached while having a very grand beard. Clothing: He wears a choir dress or the standard outfit of a Bishop. However he also has a metal cap over the area of the head and body where the necks was supposed to be. Personality: Mimir Denis is very passionate about his work and tries to convert everyone to his religion even thought it is corrupted due to the merging of Mimir and Denis. He is also very intelligent, similar to Sherlock and will give friendly advice from time to time. Class/Personal Skills: # Divinity - Rank A (As a Being that was used by Odin as well as being said to be Odin's Uncle, his Divinity is very high. But lowered due to Denis who was a saint but allowed Mimir to be summoned.) # Saint - Rank C (Being a Saint after death rather than during life. Denis did not have the same power of a certain Jeanne) # God's Resolution - Rank B # True Name Discernment - Rank EX (Due to Mimir's knowledge, he can know almost anything. As long as he gets a glance at the servant.) # Librarian of Stored Knowledge - Rank A (Capable of remember all his knowledge that even gods seek advice from him) # Natural Insight - Rank B # Primordial Rune - Nil (Even there is a rank, Mimir Denis has the highest possible ones as he even taught Odin) Abilities: As Mimir and Denis are both not fighters in lore, they have very weak combat capabilities. However due to Mimir side being highly intelligent, allowing for hundred of strategies to beat his enemies and Denis side being able to convert others allowing Mimir Denis to easily convince people to his cause or to trip others into fighting for him. Denis has very high mana while Mimir provides the knowledge to utilize that mana by using Runes to beat his enemies. Equipment: Noble Phantasm: # The Sermon of Mimir's Knowledge # Mimameior, The Tree of Mimir # Gajallerhorn, The Horn of Heimdallr # The Well of Mimir, Hidden Under Yggdrasil Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: Quotes: Category:Fate: Ruler